Gravity Falls: The Wookie from Space!
by TheChaplinOfSovietRussia
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and their friends team up when a mysterious UFO crashes into Gravity Falls. What is it? What's in it? Is it dangerous? All of these questions will be answered when you discover this (quickly made) mystery! *Okay, so I know it isn't good but I just made it in my spare time one morning. So I didn't check over it for spelling or grammatical errors. Have fun reading!*


-Chapter 1: The Space-Rock-

Dipper sat on the floor of the family room, light from the TV washing over his face preventing him from falling asleep. Beside him Mabel was curled up under at least a dozen blankets and snoring loudly. When Dipper looked over at the recliner he was surprised to see that where a sleeping Stan had been now sat Soos, attentively watching the TV with glazed-over eyes. "Hey, Soos." Dipper said, standing up wiping the tiredness from his eyes. Soos didn't answer, he seemed like he was paralyzed, unable to respond. "Soos?" he said again, suddenly unsure. This time, Soos drooled onto his shirt and made a gurgling noise. "Soos snap out of it!" Dipper yelled, waving his hand in front of the TV. Suddenly, Soos yelped loudly and fell backwards in the recliner, knocking it over. The resulting crash awoke Mabel with a start, "Aaaghh!' she screamed. Dipper fell backwards grabbing onto the TV and sending it falling to the ground, where it shattered. The turmoil was quickly silenced when the voice of an angry Stan yelled "Kids! Can't you let an old man sleep!?" Everyone stopped and looked around the room before Dipper let out a long sigh and said "Are you alright Soos?" The handyman pulled himself off the recliner and said "Yeah, sorry dudes." Mabel got up to comfort Soos while Dipper pulled the recliner upright again, afterwards Mabel asked "Aww poor Soos, what happened?". His eyes darted around the room as he said "Uh well, I think it was a nightmare but so like there was this space-rock, and an explosion...". Dipper raised his eyebrow and said "You mean like a meteor?" Suddenly the silence was broken yet again by a loud breaking noise that sounded like a plane exploding in mid-air. "Guys look!" Mabel shrieked, pointing out the window. Up in the sky a large flaming disk shaped object was hurtling through the air until with a resounding boom, it crashed into the forest, flattening a few trees. "Kids! For the last gosh darn time, quiet down!" Stan yelled once again. The three glanced at each other one more time before rushing out the door with nothing but their pajamas on.

-Chapter 2: Into the Woods-

They ran down the trail panting and holding their sides, "Guys what WAS that?" Dipper gasped as he catched himself from tripping over a branch. "I don't know dudes! But it could be friendly!" Soos said hopefully. "You mean like aliens?" Mabel breathed hopefully. "Yeah! You know like that movie with the friendly alien E.P., or was it E.Z.? Soos said scrunching his eyebrows together. A few meters later Dipper stopped and said "Guys *gasp* let's take a break." Mabel sits down on a log with Soos while Dipper dropped his hands to his knees and tried to regain his breath. The distant sound of an engine makes Mabel look up and say "Do you guys hear that?" Dipper looks up at Mabel and says "Hear what?" Mabel points down the path towards the increasing sound and says "THAT." Just as she says it, a small vehicle wheels around the corner and begins hurtling towards them."It's the aliens, RUUUUUUN!" Yells Dipper as he gets up and begins to sprint back up the trail. He keeps on running until his legs burn and doesn't look back. Behind him, he hears the engine cut out and Mabel say "Dipper, wait!" He stops and turns around to see three figures, the first one is easily made out as Soos, and the second one has the right outline of Mabel, but the third one looks tall and onimous and gives Dipper no recognition. That is, until some light from the crash reflects off it's red hair, HER red hair. "Wendy!" he thinks to himself and he begins to make his way back to them. As he gets closer he hears them laughing at him, luckily it's too dark for them to see how red his face is. "ALIENS AHHHHHH!" Mabel says mockingly doing an impression of Dipper. He mumbles "Shut up" to her and walks over to Wendy. She stops laughing and says "Hah sorry man, it's just me!" he tries to change the subject and says "So um, did you see the crash?". Her face quickly turns serious and she says " Oh yeah, I definitely did." She gets into the driver seat of what Dipper now realizes is a golf cart and continues, "I was out cutting wood when it happened, then I got in this golf cart and came to get you guys. Hop in, lets go check it out." Mabel, Soos, and Dipper got on and the golf cart sped away down the trail.

-Chapter 3: Aliens Beware-

Wendy takes a sharp turn into the trees, causing everyone to hold on for dear life. "Where is it?" Dipper said whilst slapping branches and leaves out of his face."Just up ahead, it came down a few hundred meters from my house." She replies. The trees break open into a clearing that goes on for a little while before ending abruptly at the mouth of a crater. Wendy stops the golf cart and everyone gets out. She turns suddenly to them and says "Okay guys, so there could be an alien down there and we might have to defend ourselves, are you ready?" Everyone chants yes in unison and they begin to head down into the crater. Dipper makes sure not to step on any of the various twisted fragments of metal, glass, and who-knows-what. They stop when they come upon the spaceship, burned from re-entry and crushed from the impact. "Wooooooaaaaah" everyone says in awe. Suddenly, a hatch begins to buckle and crack as if something is trying to get out, and Wendy levels the crossbow (that Dipper didn't realize she had) with the hatch. It finally gives away and a giant hairy creature pulls itself out, making weird moaning/groaning noises. " Surrender yourself, alien!" Wendy yells attracting it's attention. It grunts and raises it's own weapon towards them, a crossbow that looks a tad more deadly. Wendy's eyes narrow and she releases a bolt in the alien's direction. It quickly dodges and launches a bolt of it's own, only this bolt is made of pure energy. "DUCK!" yells Wendy, the blast sends a shower of sparks and rocks down on them. It roars one last time before it's heavy footsteps sound dimmer and dimmer until they dissipate entirely. The last thing Dipper remembers before fading into unconciousness was the sound of police sirens drawing closer.

-Chapter 4: "It sure has big feet."-

He woke up with the sun shining down through his eyelids, and when he opened them he saw that he was lying out on a blanket just a few feet from the crater. "Ugghhh what happened?" he groaned. To answer his question, Soos' face suddenly appeared above him,"Oh hiya Dipper!" Dipper sits up and shelters his eyes from the sun and looks at Soos to continue. "So like, the officers came and they did an investigation, and so the spaceship self-destructed or whatever, but they did find the footprints of the alien." he said. "Really? What did they look like?" Dipper asked. "Well umm all they said that whatever it is, it sure has big feet. Oh heh, they should call it Big Feet!" he said looking up thoughtfully. Sheriff Blubs walks over and says "What? No that would be ridiculous! The "feet" part of it really shouldn't be plural." Dipper slowly stands up and says "Well Soos, I guess it's time to go find it." Soos nods and says "What about Mabel and Wendy?" Dipper shrugs and begins to talk but is cut off when Mabel and Wendy say unanimously "We're in!" Dipper grins and says "Well, let's get to work!"

-THE END-


End file.
